


In Every Way

by Cutie_chan



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Love Poems, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/pseuds/Cutie_chan
Summary: What if I was to write about the time when 2D and Murdoc first met, but with poetry?Pretty cool right?Well that's what this is about. Its got about 12 verses, nothing long.Enjoy*IAmGorillaz*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The sound of the tyres screeching,

the path I could see bent,

while he bounced around in the car,

the blue haired with a dent.

 

Our fates had entwined

when I thought to steal one night.

I had my Vauxhall, my gang 

and a music shop in sight.

 

With my eyes set on the place, 

I drove down in glee,

but my heart skipped a beat 

when the bluenette looked at me.

 

It was then that it had started.

He fell into a coma 

and I spent a year with him,

sniffing his sweet-smelling aroma.

 

Then it was just another time,

me and him going for a ride.

Everything was perfect 

until I spotted some birds outside.

 

I began showing off to them,

showing them my charming groove,

but when he came into my view,

I made the wrong move.

 

He went flying past me,

even still looking like an angel,

crashing through the windscreen,

a mistake I made, no ill will.

 

I ran desperately to the boy

and stroked his hair back,

blood was leaking everywhere,

but he was still intact.

 

Just then, there was a movement.

He twitched, his flickering eye

made my fluttering stomach do flips.

He wasn't going to die.

 

He stood up, zombie-like.

Smiled, but didn't say my name.

It was a stupid dream I had,

a disappointing shame.

 

I had expected this to happen,

that all our moments before

would disappear, be forgotten.

He would know me no more.

 

And it comes to the present now,

my happiness couldn't stay,

but even though it hurts,

I still love him, In Every Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that was it  
> keep waiting for more stuff if you liked it


End file.
